houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Meerkat attack
a episode from mouse tales main cast 1. mickey mouse 2. timon 3. the meerkats 4. donald duck recurring roles 1. goofy 2. max goof Max goof 3. Kaa the snake 4. Eyore 5. Dr rat 6. minnie mouse 7 king meerkat 2 cameos and debut james jenner been kill jafar [ cameo been kill ] zak the rabbit [ debut ] plot Timons family visit timon. Timon guides the meerkat family to the neighbouring island, they meet donald duck and mickey mouse. they showed what to do but in fact timon was the only meerkat who couldnt help. Meanwhile the meerkat king and eeyore were making a plan, so they took over the roo farm and the roo family and his pets had to leave home and the meerkats made bug farm. One day the roo family and his pets came back and the meerkats left the farm and sailed to africa. transcript 1 [ guide ] mickey mouse ; hi im mickey mouse im look at howletts daisy duck ; hi my son mickey mickey mouse ; im see monkeys daisy duck ; oh your friend timon got his family mickey mouse ; ok timon [ on the tv ] ; hi mickey why so sad mickey mouse ; well timon i got your family go guide him timon; meerkat family this is the donkey and ox farm and this is the duck and pig farm meerkat king ; wow good ducks and oxen timon ; this is the african elephant and leopard zoo and this is the asian elephant and tiger zoo meerkat king ; i see elephants timon ; this is the end of the guide kaa the snake for tea meerkat king ; yummy meerkat 1 ; yummy meerkat 2 ; yummy timon ; lets meets mickey mouse and donald duck timon ; i will tell you a tale of mickey mouse and the new seal meerkats ; no ........ timon; one day in the island mickey mouse meets a seal its new and old and mickey say be my friend the end transcript 2 [ can't help ] timon ; hi mickey mouse and donald duck mickey mouse ; hi timon timon ; meet my family meerkat king tom dug ed and ziggy donald duck ; ziggy ba ha ha oh good name meerkats ; we can tell you 2 a tale of mickey mouse and the new mermaid timon ; why meerkats ; a mouse who meet the mermaid who can be his friend the end timon; i can't help mickey mouse ; meerkat king go and tell my dad eeyore the donkey 3 days soon eeyore ; so meerkat king what do you get for your farm meerkat king ; bees as oxen ants as ducks eeyore ; good meerkat king ; coooooooooooooool eeyore ; lets get my friends in the island one day eeyore ; goofy max goof kaa the snake dr rat minnie mouse mickey mouse donald duck and timon and the meerkats we got bad news king meerkat ; we can make bug farm and all go now soon meerkat king ; meerkats lets kill roo farm now the gun kill roo farm meerkat king ; we did its we kill roo farm lets party for farm bugs the party timon; who can see the bugs all in the roo farm ; no meerkats we go now tales mickey mouse and new seal mickey mouse and the new mermaid Category:Need new things Category:Fictional mouse books Category:Episodes